Raphael Sorel: Police officer
by Ddetotto
Summary: A quick story that I made. Tried to include a few quotes, will keep working on it.


A loud bang echoed through the streets, accompanied by a loud scream that chilled

A loud bang echoed through the streets, accompanied by a loud scream that chilled Detective Raphael Schaeffer to the bone. He ran towards the noise, his hand resting on his gun for comfort, before drawing it out and holding beside his head in a cliché' James Bond fashion.. He stopped for a moment. It would not be wise meet the killer head on. Raphael thought about it for a moment, and decided to take him by surprise The element of surprise is vital. He smiled grimly. "But first I must find him" he thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Raphael found the murder scene. A woman, lying on her stomach, was on the ground, not moving. Raphael rolled her over. Her expression would have been comical if not for the circumstances. She had been shot in the chest and heart a numerous amount of times. "What would motivate someone to do such a thing?" Raphael thought to himself, tucking his gun back in the holster. He sensed a sudden movement behind him and spun around, whipping out his gun. A small, tabby fur ball ran out of the shadows and meowed innocently, before flopping down on the pavement beside him.. Raphael threw his hands up in exasperation. "What a joke!" He looked down at the kitten. "Stop your pitiful whining!" he told it. The cat raised its hackles and hissed in disdain, and dashed off with a long suffering mewling. Raphael snorted in disbelief. He heard muffled footsteps behind him and once again spun around and whipped his gun out. The man behind him started feeling for his gun. As he grasped the handle of his weapon, Raphael shot the holster and the gun clattered to the ground. The man gasped. Raphael kicked him in the stomach. The man fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Raphael asked. The man made to get up. Raphael pressed the gun to his throat. "That look suits you. Stay down there!"

Victor was annoyed. He had just killed the fourteenth in his string of long and brutal murders. He wanted to kill more. More blood, more screams…that is what he desired. This…petty…looking man had trapped him, Victor knew he was better then him. He knew he was going to face a life in prison. He would much rather die. "I might as well take someone else down with me!" He thought, and made a lunge for his gun, not caring about the gun pressed to his neck…

Raphael was taken by surprise. The man had gone for his gun, He wasn't supposed to do that! Raphael grasped the trigger of his gun, he missed, the killer managed to get a grip on the gun handle, and shot Raphael in the shoulder. Raphael gasped in pain, and made a desperate shot at the murderer, and by chance, pure luck it got him straight in the heart. The man collapsed in a heap, blood trailing from the wound "How pathetic."

Then he remembered the bullet in his shoulder. With a mighty effort, he pulled it out and hastily made a bandage from the dead man's shirt. "Blast it. I didn't find out who he was!" He rummaged through the man's jacket and found his driver's license. "Victor Sheffield, eh?" He pocketed the license and made his way home to his mansion.

"Yes. I managed to obtain his driver's license, which he was carrying around in his pocket for some reason. Yes, I know. I suspect he was psychologically ill. He certainly enjoyed killing people. Yes. No. I do not care. Fine. Good day." Raphael hung up the phone. Just as he began to walk off, it began ringing. Raphael sighed and picked it up.

"Hello? You again!? Oh. Why didn't you tell me before? I certainly did not! Already? How tiresome.

How do I know it was not you? Fire me? You wouldn't dare. Fine.

Yes, I shall behave. What is his name? What do you mean you don't know?!

He was found in a cemetery? A fitting place for a murder. Fine! Yes. It was

Victor Sheffield. Good day."

Raphael walked briskly to the cemetery when we was nearly tripped over a rather familiar yet enigmatic kitten. "What? You again?!" Raphael muttered darkly. "What do you want with me?" He made to kick the cat pointedly but it scurried out of view. "Oh dear. Now I am in a foul mood." As he walked through the entrance gates of the cemetery, he couldn't help but shiver. "Drat it. It is all my foolish, superstitious parents fault. Why did I have to come at night?" As he sauntered past numerous headstones, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A hooded figure was bent over something, a knife in of his hand. Raphael broke into a run. "Knives are suspicious," he told himself. As he neared the figure he saw it was bent over a corpse. Raphael pulled out his gun.

"Come back here! Insolent fool!" Raphael yelled loudly while shooting bullets randomly after the figure that was running away. He swore explicitly when he tripped over a headstone marked _Gertrude Schaeffer, _which was elaborately decorated with angel statues. It also, by coincidence, happened to be his mother's grave.

"Damn it" Raphael said angrily. "My mother always had it in for me."

Raphael was rapidly losing sight of the hooded man with the knife. He leapt to his feet and desperately hoped that he would catch him before any more murders could take place…

Raphael's bullets began to shatter numerous graves and headstones.

"I'm not amused." Raphael said under his breath as he drove his quarry into a corner. The hooded man began to speak. "Now why would a man such as yourself be chasing random strangers around graveyards at night?"

"Do not jest with me." Raphael cautioned him.

The man scoffed. "Will you please explain _why _you were chasing me?"

"Why do you think? Someone bent over a corpse with a knife in their hand? A bit suspicious, don't you think?"

The man let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh dear, oh dear. You have it completely wrong. But now it's not likely you'll believe me."

"You have something to say in your defence? Very well, I shall listen. But make it quick."

"I will, sir, I will. I am the care taker here. I heard a scream and came running. By then the murderer was gone. I found the poor soul's body. It still had a knife sticking out of it. I removed the knife. Then you came running madly and shooting wildly at me. My first instinct was to run."

"A plausible excuse indeed."

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Did you see the murderer?"

"No"

"We have recognised the victim as a certain "Genevieve Andrews." Did you know her?"

"Nope"

Raphael sighed. He had been interrogating the man for hours. He didn't know anything, or he was trying to cover it up. "You will be sleeping here tonight" Raphael announced gesturing around his mansion and started to pack up his blank pieces of paper briskly.

"How do you know I won't run off?"

"I will lock you in your room. Do not worry, it is fitted with an en suite and all other comforts you desire."

The man grumbled and reluctantly walked into the room.

As Raphael walked up the large staircase in his house he heard footsteps behind him.

"Daddy, who's the strange man in the spare bedroom?"

"Oh just a man from work, Amy."

Amy glanced at him sharply. "Is he a murderer?"

"Possibly. That is what I am trying to determine."

You locked him in didn't you?"

"Naturally."

"Well…what if he gets out?"

"Don't start with your "what if" questions tonight, Amy, I am too tired. Anyway, what is that red liquid on your jumper?"

"Oh, daddy… it's just … cordial" she wiped it away hastily. "Go to sleep Amy, I've had a loathsome day." "Yes daddy" she said, and she ran up to her room, looking back a couple of times.

_. _


End file.
